


The Scientific Process of Sex

by AndreaLyn



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed's a scientist first and foremost and Sue would kill him if she knew he was experimenting on their private life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scientific Process of Sex

Sex with Sue is weird. It gets a little bit masturbatory, see. Reed is nothing if not a scientist first, so for him, he likes to contrast, compare, hypothesize, and solve. With Sue, when they discovered that her emotions and her invisibility were not independent events, well, Reed had a celebration, shouting a silent little, “Eureka!” as he went about his tests.

Sue would probably kill him if she knew he treats their private life as its own experiment. She starts slipping away bit by bit as she nears the climax – too many emotions, Reed hypothesizes – and when Reed comes, she’s not _there_.

That’s weird.

Sex with Johnny, and yes, hear him out. Sex with Johnny is weird, but fascinating. It didn’t happen as an accident. Neither of them had been too drunk to walk and it certainly hadn’t been a dare. In fact, Sue had given her approval, though she clearly didn’t like the idea and was quite vocal about it for weeks. It hadn’t been anything torrid. No, it was quite simple.

“Come on, man, how does it work?” was what Johnny had said to him.

And Reed can’t really explain, not without showing. So he had said as much.

“Well?” Johnny had shrugged. “Show me!”

Controlling himself as he stretches takes less concentration than you’d think, but when you have Johnny Storm of all people under you, snapping his fingers and making fire appear out of nowhere, there’s a hell of a lot more concentration involved, pressing one hand to Johnny’s chest and allowing the fingers to stretch just a little to feel the heartbeat, but not to look too odd.

Johnny parts his thighs and wiggles his hips a little. “Lube? Check. Position? Check. Gentlemen, let’s rock and roll!”

Reed wants to groan and tell Johnny not to speak because he’s much better looking if he just shuts up, but gender and preference aren’t supposed to matter now. He just wants to investigate what happens when a being of rubber-like proportions pushes into a veritable inferno and _stretches_.

Sue had asked him to do it the very first time around.

In bed, midnight, her glasses on and a book in her hands and out of nowhere, she had asked him, “Reed? Can you…stretch while inside me?” in a quiet, curious, speculative tone. He had put down his latest calculations and had frowned, wondering _could he?_

Oh, he could. And the sounds Sue made when he did had made Reed wish he had taped them in order to listen to that hilting gasp, that catch of breath in her throat, his name spilled over her lips in ecstasy again and again. But whereas Sue had just snapped into invisibility as she screamed his name, Johnny just growls as he builds up to his climax, a sound hidden deep in his throat as Reed begins to feel a heat course through his body, gradually increasing, but it feels like Johnny is keeping it in check.

“Approximately what temperature do you think you…”

Johnny clamps his hands on Reed’s biceps. “Stretch,” he orders.

Reed falters, not used to being given commands like this – NASA training – but he closes his eyes and stretches his cock, only pushing in slightly, yet to Johnny, he should feel the very clear sensation of Reed’s cock pushing hard against his prostate. “Whoa,” Johnny grinned. “Reed, gonna…heat up…”

Reed wants to protest, knowing that too much heat and rubber can create an adverse reaction. Johnny’s got it down to an art because he heats them both up to the point where Reed is tingling all over and he slips forward, the stretching stopping as he just pushes in normally and well, he’s pretty fantastic as is.

“Mister Fantastic,” Johnny purrs. “There’s a reason I named you that. You’ve got a great ass, dude, my sister’s lucky.”

Reed closes his eyes. Why, oh why did his brother-in-law to be have to be this vocal in bed, like he isn’t even affected? Though, that makes for an interesting question. Why _isn’t_ he acting as though he’s affected by their actions? Is it the genetic combination? Is it something awry with the mixing of their unique changes?

Is Reed not good enough?

“Okay, okay,” Johnny says eagerly, flipping them so he’s on top. “Okay, pull out, I wanna try this with me in you. And then, you know, stretch your thighs _really_ apart,” he encourages, snapping his fingers and making little flames. “Flame on,” he grins as they shift and Johnny lets out a feral moan as he pushes into Reed. “Oh my God,” he says, eyes closed. “Wow. Oh man. I’m good.”

Reed sighs at that ego, wondering just how they could deal with that, but he can’t really argue that Johnny really is good.

And the most explosive thing happens when Reed climaxes and Johnny’s heat surrounds him and his whole _body_ stretches in the sudden climax of physical arousal and pressure. He gasps and can’t breathe for a moment and when he does inhale, he smells soot, oddly enough. “Christ,” he gasps, head tipping back and sweaty strands of hair sticking to his forehead.

Johnny pulls out gingerly. “Think I singed your lamp.”

Sue’s lamp. She’s going to kill them.

“Sorry!”

Reed mumbles an, “s’okay,” because the English language has utterly escaped him and he’s only beginning to come back to himself with simple Latin definitions and the multiplication tables. That was…fascinating. Utterly and purely fascinating. Reed makes a note to try and play around with Sue’s shielding abilities later, wondering if she can concentrate the force of any area.

“So, when you guys have kids, can I have the television rights? Because I have this idea for a reality show where it’s like, invisible stretching kids! And you watch them grow up…”

Later on, Sue curls into him as he reaches over her to turn off the lamp, smiling to himself as he thinks of his notebook, the private one with the private notes of his private life. His little experiment with Johnny is definitely going to have a positive effect on Sue.

Or so he hypothesizes.

THE END


End file.
